Gregstophe story not ONESHOT
by Catdog owo
Summary: <html><head></head>Not a oneshot This is my first time writing fanfic so please read and review *bow* Thank you! Oh and rated M just to be safe since there is like *cough* sex *cough* yeah... ( owo ) Thank you once again! Gregstophe mainly, Also some Bunny and Dip in the future like chapter 3 or 4</html>
1. Chapter 1

**OMG OMG OMG! This is my first time typing a story! I'm still not very sure how to do this kind of stuff so yeah... if starts to get messy sorry... OwO OH! and they're 20-21 years old in this one ( Being 20 is not old! )**

**Copyright: I don't own South Park or any of the characters in this fic but I do own 10...no wait 9...mmrff 7 marshmallows C:**

======xXx======

Gregory wondered why for the 7th time in a hour why he was hanging from his business partner's home or more accurately his partner's basement.

_Gregory stepped out of the his mansion and started to go to his white Nissan Altima S, suddenly Gregory felt a slight flicker of movement behind him. Instinctively he whipped around, his pistol already raised to eye height. But before he could shot his head had a sudden pain and blackness evaded in to his head._

Remembering the hit on his head he winced in pain. He wished that he could at least try see if it was going to form in to a bump, if it does, Gregory swore silently, he would kill Christophe by dunking hime in the gigantic tub in his mansion. " Th't iz if you could get down from there." The kidnapper had finally woken from his sleep behind the blond boy hanging down from the basement. _Gregory stay calm,stay calm _said Gregory to himself. " May I ask why you just knock me out and tied me up so that I could hang from you ceiling?" Gregory said through clenched teeth. " Why, ze better to torment you _mon cher." _teased Christophe/ Ze mole._ Fuck being calm._**_ " IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE THEN GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"_** Gregory was fuming. Christophe chuckled "_non non non..._ az you see I 'iz brought you 'ere for a reason." "And WHAT may I ask is that reason that making me late for our next job!?" ( As you can see Gregory and Ze mole's job was to handle things... that well... weren't suppose to be handled. Such things are stuff like collecting information, hunting down, importing *_cough*_ things. Yeah they're basically badasses.) annoyance flashed through Christophe's eyes but then it was gone as fast as it came. " Az you ze I and you haven't haz the time to cuddle for long time, Zo I waz thinkin th't we have some perzonal time, hmmmm? _Oui?_" Gregory blushed but tried to not relent to the idea " _NON!_" Christophe smirked "_Pas besoin de se cacher_ ." "_Je ne mens pas!" " _Hmmmm. Iz thaz so zen you'll hav to hang here until you do." Gregory couldn't stand another minute hanging here but he didn't want to admit it. Finally after a long debate in his head his pain and need won and he said " fine..." The brunette boy grinned while carefully lowering the ropes slowly cutting the ropes, Gregory finally reached the ground and tried to stand up but his legs shaked and he fell back down again. Christophe hugged his lover and nipped at his neck making the blonde flinch, then he started to sniff at his neck slowly progressing to his back. Christophe then slowly unbuttoned the first button then the second slowly turning it an animal and ripping off his shirt. Gregory gasped as Christophe started to rub his pink nipples and then turned Gregory so that he could face him. Savagely grabbing his lover's hair he kissed him so forcefully that when they finally pulled apart Gregory was gasping for air, they started to do down more but was interrupted by a knock on the door...

==============OMO

_Sorry it's kind of short but I will try to write more next time * bows* THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH for reading this to the end!_

_-Catdog (^owo^)~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Srwwwy…. I was really lazy and so I decided to take a break from fan fiction just after I started. I am a horrible person…. Andddd since I such a horrible person I'm going to ask if everyone if possible, to give a review or something, you know, to boost my self-esteem … I'm a horrible person C : Please ENJOY!**

**Warnings: BL or Boy's love! Yaoi etc. No likey? WHAT! You NO like yaoi?! IF boy understandable but girl…. then WHY WHY WHY! *crying* You are missing out so much! But if you want to miss out something like this then ohhh well….. Meh. Oh! also I don't own any characters in this story or in south park so yeah….. (^o w o^)~**

======xXx======

"Fuck!" Christophe swore softly. Gregory stood up and attempted to button his t-shirt which messed 1 or 2 buttons, tried to tame his most of the time perfect hair and went upstairs to answer the door. It's probably a request or the mailman, if it's the mailman I sure hope he has the package of hair products, Gregory thought. (There was a simple rule, to hire the two smexy badasses, you either had to tell them to meet with you somewhere or you come to their flat ) He slowly opened the door and standing there was a boy maybe about 19 or so scared out of his wits. Gregory remembered, the boy was the client ( Butters or something like that right? )that he was supposed to meet but got interrupted by his pesky partner's sexual desires. He brought a smile to his face and said " Oh hi Butters! I terribly sorry that I was late, please come in!" " Oh, it's alright we can just say it here…. um so can I say my wish now? please?" stuttered Butters. Hmm, not a lot of self confidence it seems ,also very desperate, too desperate to refuse a high price, well I can probably make more money now. " So what's your request?" " Uh, well as you see, um…." Butters seemed to almost break in to tears, That wouldn't be very good if the customer is over emotional, hmm Gregory decided that he would gently coax the boy to say his problem. "It's alright." Smile sympathetically . It seems to have worked. " Um well you know my friend… Kenny." Butter said with a little less tears. Kenny, Kenny, Kenny hmmm, Ah! right! ( Gregory personally did not associate with Kenny but it seems as if Christophe/ Ze mole met him after a trip to Hell. Christophe mentioned him before to Gregory when they were finishing a job. Kenny seemed to be a decent person stuck in horrible place. It also seems that he has the knack of being killed and then revived again.) " Yes, I've heard of him." Gregory was venturing slowly to the touchy topic. " Well, he was playing the playstation with me and when he was leaving a truck ran right over him…. and well Kenny usually revives in a few days before his corpse starting….. um…. coming apart… but it's been a few weeks and he still hasn't revived back but strangely he still hasn't have … you know." Just then Gregory heard his sexual harasser come up stairs. " Zo, he finally 'az died huh. Im guessing sat you want us to go the 'ell to bring him back. Am i right?" Butters started to sniff and then the waterworks finally came.( It wasn't pretty) Gregory glared at the idiot ( Christophe not Butters ) Swearing to lecture him later. "It's alright, my partner isn't very sensitive, but am I right that you would like to us to fetch Kenny from Hell?" Butters nodded his head. Oh well I should start packing now…after saying the price. " Well since this has well something to do will Hell we will have to say the price is XXX*" Butters seemed to be surprised but reluctantly agreed.

**Time for a Job….**

======xXx======

**Note: when I said there was sex in this fanfic I wasn't lying but you can't just have two boys randomly pounce at each other and do naughty things right? so Later I promise! Also probably will be on next chap. so don't worry! Remember to leave a review please! no need to be good! (^owo^)~ Catdog OUT!**


End file.
